So You're Saying I'm Not Real?
by OutlawedAngel
Summary: A story with the staring of the Storm Hawks squadron and their semi-existent families.  Rated 'M' for extreme violence and gruesome themes later on.
1. Prologue: Where it all began

Hey everyone!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Storm Hawks but I do own the Terras - Houndis, Summerlandis and Bloodstone - not to mention Lachlan, The Summer Survivors (Squadron), Zadia Bloodstone (in this fic but credit must be given to the wonderful Catherine Jinks who created her in the first place), Melody Fredricks, Lady Amira (yes this one is different, she is MINE), Tazzie (finally get to use her for something!), the town of Longhorn, Bran and the Wolves Hide (another squadron). I also used some characters out of other movies or shows like Odie from Class of the Titans. Just to let you know, Ruka and Kaname are characters from the manga 'Vampire Knight'.

You might also notice a little later on in this chapter that I use some lines from Mary Poppins. That's because I think that Piper could portray Mary Poppins character quite well.

XXXXXXXXX

It all began in Atmos. Where there are things that we wouldn't normally see in the world we live in. From vampires and werewolves, to sky knights and terras. This is all our imaginative dreams come to life.

It is where no one can determine what will happen next, which person could disappear in front of your very eyes? It's like nothing anyone would have ever seen in their entire life. To the many people who lived or do live there, think of it as a place that is better than heaven.

Not that many of the people that say that have died. The only person who's done that is Odie. A sky knight of Terra Blisteria. Some say that he died from the dehydration of his expulsion from the city he lived his life in.

Others say that he was killed by the hand of his rival, Bran. Bran, in the eyes of Longhorn's residents, was always jealous of Odie's role as leader of the Buff Buzzards. Since his return from the grip death, he has retired and is now living comfortably in the biggest house of the city.

Other terras have their own sky knight and his or her squadron. Coming back to the vampires, they only live on one terra alone. Terra Bloodstone. A terra no one, not even the bravest of sky knights or their enemies, the Cyclonians, will land on.

They have their own set of rules and the neighbouring terras like Terra Summerlandis – where it's always summer – would sometimes hear screams from the vampires prey as they were pounced upon and their blood devoured.

The werewolves inhabit only Terra Houndis. All the inhabitants of this island are humans by day but werewolves by night.

Along with the other hounds – from which the terra was named – they continually hunted in the night but there wasn't as much noise that suggested as such. Many people say that the werewolves are of no threat as they don't eat humans and they try to keep their bites low.

Other terras weren't so lucky at keeping their destruction toll so low. Cyclonians took their attacks full of force and sometimes very close together. There were many families and individuals alike that have lost loved ones to the Cyclonians and Master Cyclonis' wrath.

Such a group of individuals were a small tight-knit group of teenagers. Aerrow, Finn and Lachlan. Lachlan and Finn were brothers but had lost everyone else. Aerrow on the other hand had lost everyone. The only thing in his life left was the little sky monkey he called Radarr.

It was on a little cliff top, near the western most point of Atmosia, that Finn, Lachlan, Aerrow and Radarr found each other and became friends. The boys went everywhere together so when Aerrow said he wanted to find the safest place in the Atmos, the others went with him.

The safest place – Terra Summerlandis - however, was dangerously close to the most lethal place – Terra Bloodstone – in Atmos. This is where the 4 boys' journey led them.

Aerrow and his friends passed over Terra Bloodstone in relative silence as they had heard the stories of what happened to people foolish enough to land there. Looking down upon the terra, it looks dank, and dark, and dreary.

Not like the sunny, friendly top of Summerlandis that they could finally see. Landing on Summerlandis they noticed at first the amount of children that ran amuck in its sunny and flower-filled fields.

Suddenly a terror filled shriek came from behind the boys and all the children on Terra Summerlandis stopped playing and dropped to their knees. They all bowed their heads and started to whisper.

Aerrow could barely hear them but his young ears caught the words, "Keep them safe." and "Rest in Peace." Just as suddenly as it started, the whispering and the shrieking stopped.

The four friends looked at each other in confusion. Then they simultaneously watched as an adorable, olive skinned girl about their age skip towards them. Halfway, the girl was joined by a blonde haired and blue eyed girl the same height and age.

The blonde whispered something to the olive girl and the two started giggling like there was no tomorrow. The olive skinned girl playfully slapped the other girl on the arm and the two started laughing again.

Finn, Aerrow and Lachlan shared a glance of confusion with each other then looked back at the girls who had mysteriously vanished in to thin air, "Who are you?" Startled, the boys spun around and saw the olive-skinned girl standing two footsteps behind them. The boys exchanged a wary glance before answering, "We're from Terra Atmosia. I'm Aerrow and this is Finn, Radarr and Lachlan."

The girl looked them over like she was viewing something in a store window, "I'm Piper. You'd better come with me. Outsiders aren't trusted much with the kids." The girl – Piper – beckoned for the boys to follow her. She led them along a maple lined avenue but stopped when they reached the only fully leaved tree in the avenue, "Sorry to keep you waiting Ruka."

Ruka – the blonde girl from before – dropped from the tree and as she did, all the leaves disappeared, "Yes. I wondered where you went my friend. Master Kaname awaits your arrival." Piper nodded, "Go ahead and tell him I shall arrive shortly. And also tell him to be more patient." Ruka disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

Piper started walking again and the boys followed at a steady pace. Aerrow decided to break the silence, "Who is this Master Kaname? Is he in league with Master Cyclonis?" Piper laughed, "Of course not. Master Kaname is a kind and gentle soul unlike Master Cyclonis but I cannot say much about him for you must see for yourselves."

Lachlan and Finn, mystified by what Piper said, looked at Aerrow dumbfounded. They didn't know what she was going on about. Aerrow, however, knew perfectly well what she was saying. She was imprisoned by him most likely or being threatened to say nothing about this person. He resolved to try and free her when he could.

As they left the avenue, a huge stone mansion took up most of their view. Menacing iron gates and frightening stone gargoyles sat on pillars on either side. The boys faltered in their step but Piper strode through them as if they weren't even there.

When the boys tried to follow her though, the gargoyle sprang to life and pounced, "Ah! Piper! Help us please!" Piper swung around with god speed, gripped the throat of the nearest gargoyle and threw him against the pillar of stone with lightning fast reflexes, "That will be quite enough of that."

The other gargoyle continued attacking, "WHEN YOU'VE QUITE FINISHED!" Piper screeched. The gargoyle froze and returned to his post meekly. Piper was seething, "Get up!" She started to lead the way in to the mansion. When she turned around to see the boys' progress, she got cranky to see they were still a few metres behind her so she barked, "Hurry up you four! Move!"

The boys moved like the devil was after them to Piper's side. Then they looked at her face warily. Aerrow noted she was making a huge visible effort to calm herself but when she spoke the earlier tension and anger still leaked a little in to her tone, "Sorry about that. Those gargoyles are getting to my last nerve. I keep telling Kaname to get rid of them."

Aerrow started. She had said 'Kaname' and not 'Master Kaname' or anything suggesting she was in his service. Without another word Piper and the boys trotted in to the mansion through the enormous oak wood doors. Piper led them through a maze of rooms and staircases before she stopped at a rather magnificent door made of cherry wood.

_Knock-Knock-Knock! _The sound of Piper's slender knuckles against the wood were echoed up and down the long hallway. A voice sounded inside granting her entrance, "Wait here." She whispered to Aerrow before opening the door and slipping inside. Lachlan, Finn and Aerrow heard the faint sounds of a whispered and hurried conversation within the room before the door swung open and a male voice called, "Enter Aerrow."

Lachlan and Finn looked startled but Aerrow squared his shoulders and stepped over the threshold. The door closed quietly behind him. Another hurried and whispered conversation took place before the door opened again and the voice sounded again, "Enter Finn, Lachlan and Radarr." Lachlan and Finn stepped closer together and Radarr leaped on to Lachlan's shoulder.

The boys entered the room and faltered for a moment taking in the furnishings and decor. There was red velvet covering the chairs, green velvet on the floor and black wallpaper. The ceiling itself was black with the only colour a vibrantly gold and antique chandelier hanging from the centre.

The two boys and monkey steeled themselves before looked at the voice who had summoned them. Their eyes sought the figure seated in the chair behind the great mahogany desk but to their surprise it was Piper seated there, "Ah yes. My niece. Such a lovely girl don't you agree?" The trio jumped and spun around to see a man or boy really – no more than 19 – standing behind them in a cream suit.

"Guys this is Kaname. He's Piper's uncle." Finn and Lachlan turned to their right to see Aerrow seated in one of the four velvet chairs on the side of the desk closest to the door. They hadn't seen him when they'd come in for the chairs back was much too high, "Oh Aerrow! You say it like it's something that should be publicised in the whole Atmos." Piper cried out. Finn looked again at 'Master' Kaname. With his shiny chocolate brown hair and even darker eyes, he was quite handsome. He was also very tall and thin.

Piper turned and winked at Radarr and the two boys. Finn felt his knees start to shake at the cute emotion that swept across her lit face, "Kaname, I think that the boys are weary after their long journey," she said, "And that they need something to eat." Kaname blinked three times and then murmured, "Yes, yes." He straightened, "Piper would you please escort these boys to where they will be sleeping the night?"

Piper stood, stretching her slender arms and shoulders, walked towards the cherry wood door and beckoned for the four boys to follow her.


	2. Chapter 1: The Party

Hey everyone! Ok, first things first... Thanks a million to everyone that reviewed. If anyone else is wondering because I did have one person correct me. The Terra Summerlandis is a completely different terra to Terra Neverlandis. Thanks for reading too!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aerrow, Finn, Lachlan and Radarr trooped out of the lusciously decorated room and followed Piper up another flight of stairs, down another brightly lit hallway and through a whitewashed door.

Through the door was a room the size of the cottage the four boys had stayed in previous.

The room was painted completely white with deep sea green bed spreads and other bits and pieces.

Aerrow and the brothers shared a surprised look and was even more shocked when Piper said, "This is where you boys will be staying." Finn shook his head, "Ex-squeeze me?" Piper groaned and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Morons."

Lachlan elbowed his brother in the ribs gently and when Finn turned, he made a cutting-his-throat motion. Finn was quiet after that.

Radarr broke the awkward silence by leaping off Aerrow's shoulders and bouncing on one of the three beds. Squawking, he motioned for Aerrow and the others to join him. Piper started to giggle and shook her head to signal she didn't want to.

Finn and Lachlan on the other hand... wasted no time in leaping up on the bed and joining Radarr.

Piper and Aerrow shared a look and shook with silent laughter before silently slipping out of the room and closing the door. Then they broke into real laughter and Piper breathed out, "Oh dear. Somehow I don't think that their too tired anymore." Aerrow nodded in response.

There were footsteps that sounded down the hall that were coming up the stairs, "Piper! What is that horrid noise?" Piper quietly gasped and yanked the door open.

Gripping Aerrow by his elbow, she towed him in to the room and then leaped on to Finn and Lachlan. Putting her hands over their mouths, she motioned for Aerrow to do the same for Radarr.

When they were all silenced, Piper stared at the door hard, _Lock_ she thought and the boys heard a soft click as the bolt slid home.

Aerrow gave her a questioning look, _How? _He mouthed. Piper whispered ever so quietly, "Telepathy."

A woman's voice echoed outside the door, "Piper?" She called with a sickly sweet edge, "Are you in there dear girl?" When Piper didn't respond, Aerrow motioned for her to hide in the bathroom.

When she was out of sight, Aerrow and the boys positioned themselves so they wouldn't seem suspicious and Aerrow opened the door, "Can I help you?"

The woman was startled to see a boy no older than fourteen open the door but it didn't stop her from shouting, "Kaname!"

When the man appeared, the woman pointed accusingly at Aerrow, "Who is this filth? Why are they in the White Room?"

Kaname said patiently, "Ah Countess. I see you've met my young friend Aerrow." Countess looked at Aerrow like he was something that she'd scrape off her boot. Aerrow then heard Piper's voice in his head, _That's Countess Galatiea. She's Kaname's grandmother and she's also meant to be my governess. She's the royal-pain-in-the-butt around here. Be careful of her. She can get your head chopped off._

Then her voice faded out. Aerrow said cautiously to the leering Countess, "Ah Countess?" She swung around to face him with beady beetle eyes, "What?" She snapped, "I couldn't help but overhear that you were looking for Piper?" The Countess started, "Yes boy. Do you know where she is?"Aerrow pretended to ponder for a moment before answering, "I think that when I came in she was playing in the garden with Ruka."

Countess Galatiea straightened and smiled wickedly, "Thank you dear boy," she started in a sickly sweet voice, "Would you like to dine with me this evening?" Aerrow froze, _Decline! Say no Aerrow! Don't let her catch you off guard! _Aerrow mentally grinned. Piper's voice was back, "Sorry Countess. But I'll have to decline," he apologized, "I shall see you later than?"

When the Countess nodded, Aerrow bade her and Kaname goodnight before retreating in to the room. He locked the bolt across and slid down the door in relief. Finn and Lachlan looked at him with a million questions on their tongues but the held their ground and said nothing. Radarr ran and opened the bathroom door.

Piper stepped daintily out of the door and in to the bedroom. She sighed with relief when she looked around and saw no Countess. Then she crossed the room to where Aerrow leaned against the door. She took his face between both her slender hands and kissed him lightly on his forehead. Then she opened the door slightly and peeked out.

Then she bid the boys goodnight and sweet dreams before she slipped out in to the now darkened corridor. Only when the door was securely shut, did the boys relax and start to get ready for bed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning, the boys were woken by a symphony of bird calls coming from just outside their window. Aerrow and Lachlan were the first two awake and they got cleaned and dressed in relative silence. Then, a barely human shriek filled the air, followed by pounding footsteps down the hall.

The door swung open wide with such force that Lachlan – who was standing closest to the door – was in a wind that blew his hair back out of his eyes. There stood Piper, in a pale blue tank top and white shorts, puffing as hard as the big bad wolf.

Aerrow leapt of the chair where he was seated and bounded over to where she stood gasping for breath. He scooped her up in his arms – Aerrow was surprised at how light she was compared to how heavy she looked. Seating her on the chair he'd been sitting in the past few minutes seemed to calm her down enough to tell them what happened.

By this point in time, Finn and Radarr had awoken to the commotion and sat in mute horror of what caused Piper to be in such a mess, "...And when I got to her room it was too late. I saw the blood coming out from under the door and I couldn't bring myself to open the door." Aerrow sat and thought for a minute, "Who do you think that wants the Countess dead?"

Then Kaname poked his head in to the door, "Piper... it happened again didn't it?" She nodded at her uncle mutely. Aerrow and the brothers shared a confused look, "What happened again?" Kaname looked like he was going to tell, but then snapped at them, "Never you mind!" Then he left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Later that evening, the teens were invited to the annual dance, "Its really just a huge party for everyone here. There's some dancing but none of the ballroom stuff. You don't have to dress like your in the 19th centaury." Piper had explained when the boys questioned her about it.

So that night they all gathered in front of Piper's bedroom door and complimented each other on their outfits. Aerrow, Lachlan and Finn wore matching jeans but Finn wore a blue shirt, Lachlan green and Aerrow scarlet. Radarr wore what he normally did.

When Piper joined the boys they were all shocked at how gorgeous she looked. She wore a hot pink and black corset styled top, black fishnet tights, black and white shorts and black high heeled studded boots. Her midnight, elbow length hair was brushed to a silky smooth texture. She'd also gone and curled it slightly. Her fringe, straightened, partly covered half her face.

When the gang walked down the stairs, they were joined by Ruka. Her waist length long blonde hair was curled dramatically and she wore a pale turquoise ball gown complete with elbow length gloves. On her feet she wore what looked like glass slippers. Piper chuckled slightly and shook her head.

When the group moved to the hall, Aerrow stepped up beside Piper and asked her what she thought was funny back when Ruka joined them, "Oh. Yes. Ruka always goes over the top with her clothing at these 'dances'. She thinks that she'll meet her future husband here." Aerrow was mystified, "And?" Piper looked at him sideways, "I highly doubt it."

Throughout the night, the boys took turns dancing and talking with the two girls. They were thoroughly enjoying themselves.

What they didn't know, was that they were being watched. That their every move was recorded and their every word was noted. By someone they least expected...

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ooohhh! Cliffy people! Hang around for more awesome drama and adventure.

Rate and Review please!

-Gemz-


End file.
